Life of the Hidden
by ManofGreece16
Summary: A false accusition, thats all it takes to start an adventure. At least for this group.


**Life of the Hidden**

It was a normal day in the mountains, cold. I was hunting with my dog Leo when a man approached me. Before he even reached men I knew who it was. It was General Nicholas.

"Hello Alex."

"Can I help you general?"

"Well we have received Intel that you have possession of the daughter of the Russian President."

"Well I did hear about the kidnapping but I assure you I had nothing to do with that."

"Really well we will have to see about that."

With that he left, so I went back to my house. When I got settled in Leo laid on my lap, but he's not a lap dog by far. Leo was a Blood Hound who was great at hunting and protecting me, but he was also sensitive. Right when I turned the radio on the glass started to exploded around me. When I realized what it was I took cover. I brought Leo to my basement and grabbed my trusted shotgun. It was a 12 Gauge. Once I had my shotgun I took a look outside of my basement window. When I looked out I saw General Nicholas standing there with several soldiers of the Russian Army. I guess that one of the soldiers saw me, because several bullets came flying through my window. When I looked down I noticed that one of the bullets had hit Leo. He was laying there on the ground with a bullet that skimmed chest. His eyes were full of pain, and I held him in my arms like I did when I first got him. He had died in my arms because of a false accusation. I deserve revenge.

I gathered up all my guns, ammo, knifes, bombs, and attachments such as silencers and scopes of all sorts. I waited for them to come in the house. Instead of waiting for them to come, I decided to flee from the house. When I was far enough away, I called my brother David.

"David, listen you need to hide."

"Why?"

"Just run and hide."

"Tell me why!"

"The Russian Army is coming after me and since your my brother they are going to come after you!"

"Why?"

"Cant tell you just hide."

Right then I heard gun fire, but it came from the other end of the line.

"David. David. David!"

"I'm sorry did I break your conversation?"

"Who is this?"

"You should remember me."

"Vladimir?"

"See you still remember me."

"What are you doing at my brothers house?"

"Well I am getting back at you."

"Why would you want to get back at me?"

"You don't remember, you shot me in the leg then fled from the agency."

"So because I shot you and ran from the agency you have to kill my brother?"

"I also persuaded General Nicholas that you had the Presidents Daughter, but the truth is that I have her."

"So you framed me!"

"Yeah kind of, and you might want to get to Zakhaev before I do."

"Why Zakhaev?"

"Because he is your cousin."

After he said that he hung up. I rushed to Zakhaev's house as fast as possible. When I got there the house was trashed, and waiting for me was the General.

"Looking for someone, Alex?"

"Yeah, I am looking for Zakhaev."

"Well he is not here but I planed on waiting until he got here."

"Then I will be-"

Just then the door opened. Standing there was Zakhaev. I ran at him and grabbed him before the General and the few men that he had open fire. The bullets had just barely missed us. When we hit the ground I pulled him to safety and got my pistil ready, but Zakhaev had a different plan, he ran. I had to follow him. He ran through yards and ducked under trees. He finally stopped after running for a few miles. We stopped at a gas station that looked like it hadn't been open for a long time. I had an idea. After discussing it with Zakhaev we decided to turn it into a little base. I unloaded my things that I took from my house and put them on the racks and Zakhaev mad a place for us to sleep. When I was done the side of the racks that faced the register was loaded with guns, knifes, bombs, and well all the other things that I took from my house. It was hard falling asleep since Leo wasn't here anymore. We heard jeeps drive by and a occasional tank rumbled by. We knew who they were looking for. Finally Zakhaev broke the silence.

"What was that?"

"Ill explain to you later."

"No explain it to me now!"

"Fine, the Russian army is after me because they think that I kidnapped the Presidents daughter."

"Alena was kidnapped?"

"Yeah I know by who."

"Who?"

"Vladimir."

"Oh, wait if the army is coming after you then that must mean that they are going to seen Ivan too."

"I didn't think about that."

Just then we heard the gas station door open. I took a quick look and saw Ivan with four other soldiers. Ivan and I used to serve together but once I could leave I left, but he stayed. Ivan went ahead of the soldiers and entered the back where we were but we were ready. He walked in but before he said anything I showed him it was me and that the soldiers we out to get him too, and he believed that I didn't kidnap the Presidents daughter. He walked back where the others were but he silenced his weapon.

"Ivan what's with the silencer?"

"Nothing just taking out the trash."

They were confused by this, right then Ivan shot and killed four of them and told the fifth soldier to call the base and tell them that Ivan was in an alliance with Alex. But when the soldier was about to finish his message Ivan shot him and grabbed the radio.

"Hello there, you might want to watch your back."

With that message he cut the line. Our mission now is to find Alena. We decided to load up the jeep that Ivan came on with the weapons that we were stocked up with and we headed out. The army must had alerted the local authorities to watch out for the three of us, because we had four cop cars on our trail. Ivan tried to shake them but nothing worked so he told me to get on the turret. His plan was to turn around drive backwards and have me use the turret, honestly it wasn't that bad of a plan. I was ready to get on the turret when he did a 180 and started to drive backwards when I jumped on the turret. I wanted to see the reaction on their faces, but when I looked back I saw that it was full of KGB spies dressed as cops. So I wasted no time shooting at them I took two of the cars down with the people and badly damaged the others. The cars had sun roofs so one man from each car came out of the car with some Scorpios and tried to hit me but thanks to Ivan it was very hard, he swerved. While they were distracted trying to hit me Zakhaev grabbed my M16 and took out the drivers. The cars swerved and exploded once they crashed. Ivan turned us back around and started to drive normally.

"That was awesome!"

"Please Zakhaev, we will most likely be doing more stuff like that if they keep sending the KGB."

"Who's sending the KGB?"

"The same person that killed David, Vladimir."

"David is dead, and who is this Vladimir?"

"Yes David is dead, and Vladimir is…"

"Is the head of the KGB and the reason that he is sending them after us is because Alex shot him in the foot."

"How do you know this Ivan?"

"We used to serve in the KGB together".

After that we rode in silence. Finally after a half hour of driving we came across a barricade. We had to stop. Ivan told us to get down, so we did. Once one of the soldiers had seen Ivan, the turrets on the other jeeps had focused on us. We sat there waiting when I came up with a plan. My plan was for Zakhaev and I to shoot the people on the other turrets witch would hopefully distract the soldiers and that would give us enough time to get through the barricade. It didn't work that way, it turns out that there was a soldier that was looking at the back where we were so when we popped out they were ready. But before I realized what was happening they threw a smoke grenade in the jeep and I couldn't see. But thanks to the smoke I could open the hatch on the bottom of the jeep. They kept throwing smoke which gave us more cover. I silenced my 9 mm and started to shoot the soldiers. I aimed for their feet because they were not the real enemy Vladimir was. I managed to get the barricade up. I hopped in the jeep and we drove away. We were coughing because there was still some smoke in the jeep. When I looked back to see if anyone was following us. It turns out there was. The driver was a soldier and so was the passenger, but it had a turret on the top of the cab. I had an idea, I jumped out of the jeep but they must not have seen me because they were still driving after the jeep. Before I jumped I grabbed a grenade. The truck drove past me and I ran at it. I pulled the pin of the grenade and stuck it in the tail pipe of the truck. I jumped in a dumpster and waited. A few seconds later the truck was engulfed in flames. I jumped out of the dumpster. It turned out that the drivers were KGB operatives. Ivan pulled up next to me.

"What was that?"

"More KGB operatives."

"Oh, well good job, how did you know?"

"I looked back to see someone was following us and I realized it was the KGB."

We decided to rest for the night so we took the jeep and hid it. We slept in the jeep. I was exhausted so it was easy for me to fall asleep. We took turns standing guard. While I was standing guard I heard something I turned to see it was Alena, the presidents daughter.

"Alena?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alex."

"Are you with Vladimir?"

"No, in fact I hate him."

"Oh."

"In fact I was going to save you."

"Well I managed to escape by myself."

What I didn't realize when I first saw Alena was that she had a .38 in her hands.

"Come on we need to get out of sight."

I woke up Ivan and Zakhaev and Alena and I hopped in the jeep and we were off. I wanted to go back to my house one more time to see my dog. We took a different way to my house so we could avoid any trouble, but like always we did find trouble. Another barricade was blocking our path, but this one was different. Instead of jeeps they had a tank. We had to surrender but I had other plans. This time I wasn't messing around I grabbed my pack of C4 and through it at the tank. We ducked down and they open fired. Bullets wised over our heads. I clicked the remote button the explosion jolted me and they blast almost nocked me out cold. I was dazed and I fell out of the jeep. What was left of the soldiers arrested me. They took us and through us in their jeeps. They drove off but by that time I had gained my wits and realized where I was. I kicked the guard driving and the jeep went rolling we flipped. Luckily only I was in that jeep because I was the only one who survived. I stumbled out of the jeep with a pistol from the soldier that had died. I collapsed to the ground in agony. The other jeeps pulled over and the soldiers got out which gave Ivan and Alena time to get in one jeep and take off. That left me and the four soldiers alone with one working jeep.

"What should we do with him?"

"Yeah should we just leave him here?"

"No our job was to catch him and bring him to the general."

Just then a car pulled up. Vladimir and three KGB operatives got out. They were dressed in soldier uniforms, and of coarse Vladimir was wearing a general uniform.

"Can I help you general?"

"No."

Right then the KGB operatives pulled out AK-47's and killed the soldiers in a quick second they were on the ground, dead. Vladimir walked over to me.

"How does it feel?"

"Why would you care?"

"Because you hurt me so I will hurt you, open the trunk!"

One of Vladimir's men open the trunk and took out something. They had captured Ivan, Alena and Zakhaev and had brought them to me. Right as they pushed them on the ground two more cars with KGB operatives pulled up. Now we were surrounded, but the cars kept coming. By the time all of the cars had came their was about thirty six men plus Vladimir had surrounded us. Vladimir had us lined up against the jeep. He had the four men that killed the soldiers load their guns. Right when they were about to fire about ten jeeps five on each side had arrived. A soldier was manned on each of the turrets. Just when I thought hope was lost General Nicholas had actually believed me. Apparently one of the surviving soldiers at the road block had realized that it wasn't me who had kidnapped Alena it was the KGB. Vladimir was taken by surprise but he had seen this before. Alena, Ivan, Zakhaev, and I slipped in the jeep and drove off. Vladimir's men released a volley of bullets at the soldiers and killed ten all with about half of the operatives dead. The survivors got in their cars and drove after us. There was a total of 9 cars chasing us with Vladimir in the back car. We drove to my cabin as we dodged bullets. When we arrived at my cabin and we ran for the door. When we reached it we opened it and ran into the basement. I figured the best place to put up a fight was in the basement. When we got down in the basement something had shocked me. When we got down their I saw Leo laying on the ground the same way I left him when I first left the house. I remember the few minutes of repeating fire of guns and Leo howling in pain because he was snagged by a bullet. The blood was dry but seeing my dog again brought tears to my eyes and a raging feeling of revenge. Just then we heard the front door open. The ran in the house and had every inch of the house covered except the basement.

The door that led out from my basement opened and standing their was General Nicholas. We heard a gun fire and a quick look of pain from the General as he collapsed. Standing behind him was David with a gun pointed right at me.

"Hello Cousin."

"David I thought you were dead?"

"No I staged it."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to find out that I was working for Vladimir."

"Why would you work for Vladimir?"

"To get back at you!"

"Why?"

"Because I was tired of you being the hero, but every hero has their downfall some day, and yours is today."

He raised the gun at my chest ready to fire. He pulled the trigger but before he did Zakhaev jumped in front of me and stopped the bullet. David was surprised by this and so was I but I pulled out my silenced pistol and shot David. David dropped in agony and laid on the ground. I walked over to him. With a cough and wince of pain he spoke.

"Good bye Alex."

"Good bye David."

With one last cough he closed his eyes and was dead. I walked over to Zakhaev who was lying on the ground. He had given his life to save mine.

"Why?"

"You still have a mission to do, my mission has been fulfilled."

"I can help you!"

"No, this was the way it was meant to be."

"Don't die on me!"

"I'll see you on the other side my friend."

He had finished and he had laid back down and never woke up again. My eyes were beginning to become blurry with tears. I pulled myself together, and I was now full of rage. I looked for Ivan but I couldn't find him. I lost my dog, my cousin, a general for the Russian Army, and my best friend. It was time to step up. I grabbed my C-4 and planted it all around the basement. For every pack of C-4 there was also a grenade stuck to it. There was about 20 pounds of C-4 in the basement plus the grenades. Me and Alena ran out of the house and tried to get as much distance as we could. Finally when we were far enough I turned and looked at my house. My eye began to tear up again but I gained my wits and clicked the button. I could not hear anything because the explosion was so big and so loud. There was almost no way you could have survived the explosion. We kept running, it was silent. We hid under some trees. The silence was broken by the blades of a helicopter, it flew right above us and stopped. People jumped out and parachuted down. There was about ten men in all. Five of the men guarded us and the other five started to cut down trees for the helicopter to land. After about a half an hour they cleared a spot for the helicopter. The helicopter landed, and the pilot killed the engines. A man walked out of the plane. What took me by surprise was that it was the president.

"Talking good care of my daughter I hope."

"Doing my best sir."

"Good, Alena lets go"

"Can Alex come?"

"Sure."

I got in the helicopter with Alena and the President along with his escorts. The pilot started the engines and we were off. About 15 minutes later the pilot spoke up.

"Enjoying the ride?"

I knew that voice, it was Vladimir.

" Vladimir?"

"You guessed it."

He killed the engines as we were 5000 feet in the air. We plummeted to the ground.

I had to think fast. The helicopter was going down. I saw only two parachutes. I quickly got mine on and had the president put the other on. I grabbed Alena and we jumped. The wind was whistling in our ears. Alena started to slip from my grip.

"Don't let go!"

"I won't!"

We finally landed with a thud. The President right behind us.

"What was that!"

"The pilot killed the engines, and he was the same man who kidnapped Alena, his name is Vladimir."

Just then we heard a explosion.

"Correction he was Vladimir."

"No he is not dead, it would be to easy."

"I think he is dead did you hear the explosion."

"Yes but he is to smart for that, he didn't die when the house blew up so I'm thinking that he used a "twin" at the house, because there was no scratches on his body at all"

We heard a helicopter over head. I looked up and I saw Vladimir piloting the helicopter. What I saw was very disturbing. Five of the guards had fallen, dead before they hit the ground. But where were the others. I got my answer because the helicopter turned and they were armed and ready with AK-47's. They were KGB ops. They open fired but I was faster I shot three of them out of the helicopter. Vladimir and company flew off but I knew they would be back so we ran. Luckily none of us were hit. We came across a abandoned jeep. It turns out we weren't that far from where we were arrested. It was the jeep with all of my guns in it!

"Perfect."

I ran to the jeep and took out my RPG. The helicopter flew over us. I shot at him but I missed. I reloaded, all I needed was a clear shot on him and I could have hit him. I guess he needed a good shot too because he came to a stop with the gunners ready. I shot my RPG and hit him the helicopter. It plummeted to the ground. Vladimir jumped before it hit the ground. The gun men weren't so lucky. They died in the crash. He landed, on his legs, by the looks of it he broke his legs. He crawled away from the wreckage of the helicopter. Ivan pulled up in a jeep, my jeep. He hoped out with a M16. He had it aimed at the President.

"Ivan what are you doing?"

"Doing what I was told to do."

"What?"

"I was told to kill him."

"You cant do that!"

"Watch me."

"NO!"

I took out my pistol and shot him. He fell to the ground.  
"Why Alex?"

"You were going to kill him."

"Because the President was stealing billions of dollars."

He laid back down and he died. I looked at the President. He had a smug smile on his face. I had to do something so I shot him. He collapsed dead. Alena was scared but knew why I did it. I drew my attention to Vladimir. He used the rest of his strength to sit up. This was for sure the real Vladimir.

"It's the end of the line Vladimir."

"No it is only the beginning."

He pulled out a gun and finished the job.

"Well we don't have to deal with him anymore."

"I guess, but how do you feel about it Alex?"

"Fine I guess."

"You cant be fine you lost your brother, your dog, your best friend, and your cousin."

"Why would you care I had a hard life, plus it doesn't help that I had to find and protect you, and in the middle of this all the people that I cared about the most are dead thanks to the trouble I had to go through!"

"Well its not my fault I cant help getting kidnapped!"

"What ever, your on your own!"

"You didn't hear Vladimir did you, its not over the KGB wants you not me you, but they will kill me to get through to you!"

Just then 10 cars pulled up and guess who was in them. KGB ops were ready with AK's and Scorpios. They had us surrounded. We had no choice but to surrender. We walked towards the leader. What he didn't know was that I had a Scorpio too. I pushed Alena to the ground and took out the gun it was the only idea I had. I shot half of them before I had to reload but before I could I felt a immense pain in my shoulder. I fell to the ground. I got up, grabbed Alena and ran for cover. When I got to cover I had also taken a second Scorpio. I made sure they were loaded. There was still twenty men left and only me and Alena. I had one last try for redemption. I ran out from behind cover and open fired. This took them by surprise but some were ready the shot back I was hit in so many places. I collapsed to the ground. I was covered in blood and full of pain, but the only thing I could think about was I was going to see my family. The rest of the ops got back in their cars and left. Alena ran over to me.

"Alex!"

"Yeah."

"Why!"

"My job was to protect you, I have done my mission."

"Don't die on me!"

"It will be fine, I promise."

"No, No, NO!

That was the last thing I heard. This is only the begging of Alena's adventure, and the end of mine.


End file.
